


Sino Ka?

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Family, Friendship, Introspection
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagmumuni-muni ni Hiei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sino Ka?

**Author's Note:**

> Nakuha ko ang inspirasyon sa pagsulat ng akdang ito mula sa aming klase sa pilosopiya, at mula na rin sa huling episodyo ng anime na Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Sino ka?

Kilala kita. Kilala mo rin ako.

Simula't simula pa'y magkasama na tayo.

Wala nang higit pang makakikilala sa 'yo maliban sa akin.

Iyon ang akala natin.

 

***

 

Nakikita mo ba siya?

Isang babae. Isang nilalang na una mong nasilayan ang mala-aninong kaanyuan noong ito'y mabuo mula sa bilugang sisidlan ng isang mensahe. Isang mensaheng iyong pinakinggan at pinagdudahan, ngunit pinagbigyan.

At sunud-sunod na dumating ang mga pangyayaring 'di mo inaasahan. Mga pangyayaring tumulak sa iyo patungo sa inaakala mong tadhana.

Patungo sa kamatayan.

Pero ano? Muli mong naidilat ang iyong mga mata... at siya ang iyong nakita.

Mula noo'y nasimulan mong matuklasan ang tunay niyang katauhan. Isang katauhang nakagigimbal, pagkat ito'y tulad ng sa 'yo.

At siya'y nananatili. Sa katotohanan. Sa iyong isipan. Isang larawang kaylinaw ang pagkakatatak. 'Di maiwawaglit, mata ma'y nakadilat o nakapikit.

Pagmasdan mo siya ngayon. Ang kanyang maiksing buhok na kakulay ng nagliliyab na apoy. Ang kanyang mga mata, na ang tanging pagkakatulad ay ang asul na kakinangan, pagkat ang isa'y tila kutsilyong matalas kung humiwa ng pagkatao, at ang isa'y salaming tinitilamsikan ng liwanag na nagbabalik ng sarili mong kaanyuan. At ang kapirasong telang nagtatakip sa kanang bahagi ng kanyang mukha, na nga katotohanang inililihim ay 'di pa nasisilayan ninuman. Maliban sa iyo.

At ang ngiti. Ngiti na noo'y hindi ka mangangahas na pagkatiwalaan. Ngayon ay ngiti ng kakuntentuhan at kapayapaan. Ngiting 'di mo na magawang kalimutan.

Ngiting sumasalamin sa sarili mong kalooban.

 

***

 

Isang bintana. Maraming beses ka na nitong napagsilbihan. Sa paglabas-masok, o pagsilip man lamang, sa silid ng isang kaibigan.

Kaibigan? Bakit, sino ba siya?

Tumingin ka sa kanan. Siya'y isang tao. May mahabang pulang buhok at nagniningning na luntiang mga mata. Matalino, magalang, at mapagmahal na anak.

Tumingin ka sa kaliwa. Isa siyang taong lobo. Mahaba ang buhok na kulay-pilak, at matalim ang ginintuang mga mata. Mabangis, matapang, at walang kasing tusong magnanakaw.

Ngunit ang dalawa ay iisa. Iisa lamang siya na gumamot sa iyong mga sugat matapos na ang buhay niya'y iyong pagtangkaan. Iisa lamang siya na iyong nakasama sa magkabilang panig ng kasamaan at kabutihan. Iisa lamang siya na kusa mong natatakbuhan sa panahon ng kagipitan.

Oo, isa siyang kaibigan. Ang pinakamatalik mong kaibigan.

 

***

 

Patuloy kang magmasid. At makinig.

Panoorin mo siya. Masdan mo ang nakatirintas na mahabang luntiang buhok, ang mga matang pula... pula tulad ng sa 'yo.

Pakinggan mo ang malambing niyang tinig sa pakikipag-usap sa mga ibon. Kaypalad ng mga ibon, hindi ba?

Pakinggan mo siya habang malumanay na nakikipagkuwentuhan sa taong iyon. Ang lampang iyon na kinaiinisan mo pagkat kaya niyang gawin ang 'di mo magawa. Ang magpakita ng pagmamahal at magpangiti sa isang babaeng napakahalaga sa iyong buhay.

Pero wala ka pa ring magawa, kundi ang manood na lang. Bantayan siya nang hindi niya nalalaman... ipagtanggol kung kinakailangan. Sapat na bang talaga sa iyo ang ganoon?

Bakit ayaw mong ipagtapat ang katotohanan? Natatakot kang siya'y masaktan? Malungkot? Manghinayang?

Hindi kaya't natatakot kang ikaw ang masaktan? Kung 'di niya magawang tanggapin ka?

Mag-isip kang mabuti. Siya'y may karapatan. Siya'y iyong kadugo at

Kakambal. Kung talaga ngang siya'y iyong mahal...

 

***

 

Muli kong itatanong, sino ka?

Ikaw ay ikaw dahil sa kanila. Ikaw ang nagpapahalaga sa kanila. Ikaw ang pinapahalagahan nila.

Ikaw ang kanilang minamahal, kaibigan, at kapatid.

Higit sa lahat...ikaw ay ako.


End file.
